Echo
by Merpa
Summary: Eine Songfic von mir.


Rumpelnd fuhr die Kutsche quer durch die Feuernation. Die Sonne strahlte und spiegelte sich im glitzernden Wasser des Baches, der sich links neben dem Weg schlängelte. Die Straußenpferde liefen in ununterbrochenem Tempo.

Doch dafür hatte der Mann in der dunklen, stickigen Kabine keinen Blick übrig. Er hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, war ganz darauf fixiert, an nichts zu denken. Er hatte es sich verboten. Er wollte keine Trübsal blasen, das hatte keinen Sinn. Und doch, der Schmerz loderte in ihm, immer in der Gefahr, auszubrechen.

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich schlaf  
Bin ich gefangen oder wach?  
Die Einsamkeit macht mich so schwach  
Ich habe viel geweint  
War am Ende und allein  
Die Kälte friert mich ein  
Ich versuch stark zu sein_

Aber nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit hörte der Lärm auf, und eine betäubende Stille trat ein, nur unterbrochen vom Zwitschern der Vögel und dem Pfotenscharren der Straußenpferde, bevor eine Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„General Iroh, wir sind da"

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sein Geist die Bedeutung der Worte erfasst.

Er schob langsam die Vorhänge zur Seite und musste blinzeln, als er in die grellen Sonnenstrahlen blickte. Dann öffnete er langsam die kleine Tür und trat einen Schritt hinaus.

Sofort stach ihm der riesige, komplett in den Farben dunkelrot und schwarz gehaltene, Palast ins Auge.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er wieder den Tonkrug, den er mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt. Da drin war er. Zu Asche verbrannt. Er hatte ihn während der ganzen Woche, in der er gereist war, keinen Augenblick aus der Hand gelegt, nicht einmal im Schlaf.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte er nur auf das Gefäß mit den aufwendigen Verzierungen darauf an, dann straffte er sich und lief langsam auf das große Palasttor mit dem Emblem der Feuernation darauf und den Wachen davor zu, bevor diese ihn erkannten und das Tor hastig öffneten, damit Iroh in die Empfangshalle eintreten konnte.

_Ich starr nächtelang an die weiße Wand  
Hab jedes Gefühl aus meinem "Ich" verbannt  
Hab aus Angst angefangen die Sekunden zu zählen  
Noch ein Paar Stunden und ich geh meinen schlimmsten Weg_

Schon nach ein paar Minuten kam eine Gestalt auf ihn zu, den er sofort als seinen jüngeren Bruder erkannte.

Er blieb einen Schritt vor ihm stehen, er dachte sicher nicht daran, Iroh zu umarmen. Doch dieser hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nannte es liebevoll „Sicherheitsabstand".

„Iroh! Endlich bist du wieder hier!"

In den erfahrenen Ohren des Generals klang es entsetzlich gekünstelt, aber es war ihm in diesem Moment egal.

Dann riss der Jüngere erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Und mein herzlichstes Beileid, Bruder. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wenn meinen..."

Iroh setzte wieder die Maske auf, die er schon bei Ba Sing Se vor den anderen Soldaten benutzt hatte, und ergriff das Wort. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese furchtbar unechte Beileidsrede von Ozai.

„Apropos, wie geht es Ursa und den Kindern?"

Ozai senkte den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann sagte er leise:

„Ursa ist...vor vier Tagen verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich ist sie tot."

Der Ältere sog scharf die Luft ein. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht Ursa.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr er herum, als er die Treppe knarren hörte und eine kleine Gestalt zügig auf ihn zulief, die sich wenig später als Zuko entpuppte. Im nächsten Augenblick fiel er ihm um den Hals.

So wie Zuko seinen Onkel umarmte, fühlte es sich an, als wollte er gleichzeitig trösten und Trost bekommen. Beide hatten in den letzten Tagen viel zu wenig davon gekriegt.

In diesen wenigen Sekunden schien ein kleiner Teil seiner Trauer auf seinen Neffen überzugehen, wo dieser ihn dann ins Nichts verschwinden ließ.

„Zuko"

Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn aufschrecken und von Iroh zurückweichen. Dann sah er mit fragendem Blick zu ihm hoch.

„Dein Onkel macht gerade eine sehr schwierige Zeit durch, stör ihn jetzt nicht. Los, geh auf dein Zimmer"

Kurz senkte der Junge den Blick, bevor er Iroh noch einmal ansah, die Treppe hoch lief und ein seinem Zimmer verschwand.

„Findest du nicht, das war ein wenig zu hart? Er hat erst vor vier Tagen seine Mutter verloren..." Er sah immer noch in die Richtung, aus der das Schlagen der Tür zu hören gewesen war. Dann kehrte die Kälte in ihm wieder mit derselben Härte wie vorhin zurück und ihn überkam eine Gänsehaut.

_Und der Schmerz vergeht nicht  
Es geht nicht  
Du fehlst mir hier_

_Dein Echo zerschlägt meine Wand  
Trümmer der Realität, über die ich geh und ich versteh  
Es ist zu spät  
Dein Echo frisst meinen Verstand  
Es verhallt tief in mir,  
Es wird kalt und ich spür_

_Wie ich mich verlier_

Ozai wies seinem Bruder mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Minutenlang liefen sie einfach schweigend durch die langen Gänge des Feuerpalastes, Iroh interessierte es nicht, wo es hingehen sollte. Plötzlich riss der Jüngere den Kopf hoch, so als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre.

„Achja, und Vater ist –wie es der Zufall will- auch vor vier Tagen von uns gegangen."

Iroh blieb abrupt stehen und sah seinen Bruder mit offenem Mund an.

„Was? W-Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon vorher gesagt?"

_Der fensterlose Raum,  
Ist kalt und voll mit Staub  
Kann meinen Augen kaum noch trauen  
Die Vergangenheit zerreißt mich  
Ich hoff so sehr ich schlaf  
Weck mich nicht auf  
Weil ich das niemals schaff_

„Och komm schon, du kennst doch mich und mein Gedächtnis. Es war schon immer schlecht, das weißt du doch"

„Aber so was vergisst man doch nicht!"

Immer noch fassungslos holte er Ozai wieder ein, dann dachte er wieder daran, was das eben gesagte überhaupt bedeutete.

„War die Beerdigung schon?", fragte er, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet.

„Ja, du hast sie leider verpasst, aber mach dir nichts draus, es war kein schönes Erlebnis, wirklich nicht."

Jetzt blieb Iroh endgültig stehen und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben ihm ab.

Das konnte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er innerhalb einer Woche drei wichtige Menschen in seinem Leben verlor. Drei sehr wichtige Menschen.

Er fühlte sich auf einmal so leer. Es schien, als hätte er niemanden mehr.

_Es ist so schwer, die vielen Bilder zu fühlen  
Die kalten Wände zu berühren  
Deinen Schmerz zu spüren  
Es ist so schwer durch eine Welt zu gehen  
In der Bilder, von dir  
Noch 10 Jahre später  
Wiederkehren  
Und der Schmerz vergeht nicht  
Es geht nicht  
Du fehlst mir hier_

„Iroh, fehlt dir was? Du kannst noch Abschied von ihm nehmen, wenn du willst. Draußen ist sein Grab"

Mühsam stieß der Angesprochene sich von der Wand ab. Zumindest das wollte er noch machen. Er musste sich bei seinem Vater verabschieden.

Als er nach draußen auf den kleinen Familien-Friedhof trat, musste er wieder blinzeln, aber diesmal, weil sich Tränen in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten, sobald er Azulons Grab erblickte.

Auf einmal fühlte sich der Tonkrug in seinen Händen unglaublich schwer an, so als ob der Mensch da drin etwas dagegen hatte.

So ließ der General vor der kleinen Anhöhe mit Blumen und Briefen davor auf die Knie fallen und stellte das Gefäß behutsam neben sich, bevor er die Hände vor sein Gesicht schlug und weinte. Tränen perlten seine Wangen hinab und tropften vor ihm auf den Boden.

Er war verloren, allein gelassen von der Welt.

_Dein Echo zerschlägt meine Wand  
Trümmer der Realität, über die ich geh und ich versteh  
Es ist zu spät  
Dein Echo frisst meinen Verstand  
Es verhallt tief in mir,  
Es wird kalt  
Und ich spür wie ich mich verlier_

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er jemanden hinter sich spürte. Dann legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter, und Iroh fuhr herum.

Vor ihm stand wieder Zuko, der ihn mit traurigem Blick ansah.

Und wieder schien der Schmerz in ihm erträglicher zu werden.

„Vater hat gesagt, ich soll Euch zum Essen holen"

Seine Stimme war leise und rau, so als ob er sie lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Und plötzlich regte sich etwas in dem alten Mann.

Es schien, als habe er wieder einen Sinn zum Leben gefunden. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.

Dann nahm er den Krug, der immer noch neben dem Grab stand, und verteilte die Asche auf den Blumen und Briefen an Azulon.

Mein Geschenk an dich, Vater, dachte Iroh noch, bevor er sich umwandte und in den Palast lief, mit seinem Neffen neben sich.

Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Sohn zu vergessen.

Lu Ten war nur soeben in einer anderen Person wiederauferstanden.

Liebevoll blickte er zu dem Jungen neben sich. Ja. Er hatte wieder jemanden, den er lieben und beschützen konnte.

Alles würde gut werden, das spürte er genau.

Zuko merkte den Blick seines Onkels auf sich und schaute hoch, in das friedvolle Gesicht des in die Jahre gekommenen Generals.

Gleich darauf schaute er wieder weg.

_Ich spüre dein Echo und wünsche mir so  
Dass ich es schaff und dass ich dich ziehen lass  
Ich spüre dein Echo  
Und wittere die Chance  
Ich lass dich los damit du deine Ruhe bekommst  
Der Raum ist still und leer  
Dein Echo verklingt  
Doch irgendwann  
Folge ich dir_

Reviews immer gern gesehen!


End file.
